One of the existing technological challenges is delivering information such as digital files to places with no Internet access or with limited Internet connection. To address this problem, some technologies use data broadcast channels to send digital data. These data broadcasts, however, require special DVB computer cards for receiving the content.
The existing methods may also require data channels that are not as prevalent on the commercial satellites as the TV channels. If the data channels are on a different satellite from the one people are watching TV on, the user has to purchase a separate satellite dish. Users of these methods may need to be tech savvy to be able to use DVB cards which often require installing new software and drivers to receive data channels from services such as SatTorrent.